OHMIGAWD!
by Notveryconfidentgirl1999
Summary: Bella   Alexandra Malfoy. She lived in Forks because she had a stalker. Update on Wednesdays. Bella Blaise NO UPDATES UNTIL 5 REVIEWS! ONLY 2 MORE! REVIEW! COME ON PPLS!
1. Explaing Me!

1. I can't believe he did that.

I can't believe that he did that. You are probably wondering who I am, who "he" is, and what "he did." "He" is Edward fucking Cullen, and he left me in the middle of the fucking forest.. **(A/N There will be alot of Edward bashing.)**

And finally I am Alexandra Luna Draygan Malfoy. I am 5 foot 10. I look like this muggle singer that I love called Nicki Minaj except with pale skin, blonde almost white hair, and stormy gray-blue eyes. Did I mention I am a witch? I also have black highlights to represent that I am related to the Black's and 3 green streaks to show that I am a 3rd year Slytherin. I am also 13 not 18 like the Cullen's thought. I am a metamorphmagus and a snake animagus. I have a HUGE crush on Blaize Zambini. I am not a only child, I have a twin brother by 6 hours named Draco Lucius Malfoy and a 2 year old brother named Scorpius Draco Malfoy, puls my mom is 6 months pregnant with a little girl she named Kenya Serenity Logan Malfoy. My brothers are the complete same as me except they are boys and they have more blue eyes than me.

**A/N Okay who can guess what is going to happen next. Anybody got any songs that I can put in here.**


	2. Going Home to England

2. DADDY!

I ran back to the muggles house and up to my temperary room.

"Pack." I said while waving my wand.

"Daddy, can you come get me. Love ya, Alexandra." I wrote on a piece of parchment. I sent it with my owl Sparkles. She was a rare owl. In the sun she sparkles and the only dark purple one ever. You see I'm Daddy's little girl. He said not even Kenya would never take that spot. Just like Draco and Scorp sre mama's boys.

"Dear Alex, I'll be there in 15 minutes. Be ready."I read. I started squeling. I changed into a purple flowy shirt, a white spaghetti strap tank top, a cropped jean jacket, my converse, and my silver cloak. I put on black eyeliner, white eyeshadow, and watermelon lipgloss.** (A/N: I love watermelon lipgloss.)**

"Alex?" I heard dads voice float up the stairs. I ran down the stairs and saw Daddy standing in the living room.

"DADDY!" I screamed and tackled him into a hug.

"Hey baby girl. How have you been?" He whispered.

"Don't send me away again please!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Never Alex. Besides there are 2 people outside waiting to see you." I walked outside and saw...Draco and Scorpy. were standing in the yard. I jumped off the steps and tackled Drake to the ground.

"Monkey pile!" Scorpius shouted and jumped on top of me.

"Ooof. Jeez, Scorp what have you been eating?" I asked.

"Strawberries." he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Good to know." I replied. Dad came out on the porch and started laughing. Draco and I were on top of each other with me ontop **(Not that way ppl.) **and Scorpius was sitting on my back,with his bont butt digging into my back, while eating a lollipop.

"Okay I think Draco is suffocating." Dad said, still chuckling, while picking up Scorp.

"Nice to see you too Draygan."Draco said while hugging me.

Can we leave now?" Scorpy asked. Dad nodded to Draco to go get my trunk. When he came out Daddy places a plastic plate on the ground. I took Scorpius from dad abd started tickling him in my arms. He giggled. While I was doing that I said to Dad: "Wait we still obliviate everyone." While Dad did that Draco was laughing at me because I was making silly faces at Scorpius trying to get him happy because we were taking a portal and he hates them. 10 minutes later we left for England

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENGLAND~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENGLAND~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco POV

"Its the same. Draygan said. Mom entered the room.

"Draygan is that really you?" Mom asked. and she nodded. Mom hugged her and someone came through the floo. I turned around and saw...

_**A/N: Who do you think Draco saw? Blaise? Pansy? Crabbe or Goyle? Okay you must of noticed she got called a bunch of things. She goes by Alex,Ally, Luna,LuLu, Dray,Dragan, and by Hufflepuffs Malfoy.**_

_**On the other ahnd I will be posting the first chapter of my Bella/Embry one on Friday and it will also get updated on Fridays. If you want to be a imprint for that one or Life Sucks! send me the info in a review like which wolf,your age,familt. Stuff like that. Review plz!**_

_**A.K.A. Alexandra Riddle.**_


	3. Sorry Guys

Hey guys. I am sooo sorry I haven't been on or updated. I personally know NeedCoffeeINeedItOrI'llExpload and she has me addicted to Quizazz. com. Go to quizazz. com / sparkles and check out what I have there. I have Life Sucks! , a story where you can send in a form and I will do your own personal One Direction story, Another Worls which is a One Direction story. My other story is I Like Girls Who Eat Carrots A Louis Tomlinson Love Story. Summaries:

Another World: Draygan Malik is the adorable twin sister to Zayn Malik Her brothers beats up every bf and crush she has had what happens when she falls for her bast friend and her brothers band mate Louis Tomlinson read and you will find out

ILGWECALTLS: Alexandra has always been the shy outcast who got chosen to sing solos in chorus that's what everybody new her as. Read as Alexandra Luna Draygan Riddle and her best meet one direction and falls for the blue eyed, hilarious, immature, One Direction member.

BYE PPLS LOVE YA LOTS

Notveryconfidentgirl1999


	4. I'm Back!

GUESS WHO's BACK?! I am! HOw has everybody been? It's been a long time since I've gotten on this account. I honestly totally forgot I had this account. So here's the deal. My writing has improved majorly since I last updated either of my stories. So now I am currently revising Life Sucks! and OHMIGAWD. I am looking for a beta if anyone wants to volunteer. Due to the fact I can't find my laptop right now updates will be random. At some point I will be looking for characters but probbaly not until at least June 1st. That will be announced at a later time. I will have the first chapter for Life Sucks! up by May 1st just not sure when. I am about half way done with that one and about 1/4 of the way through OHMIGAWD which will also be getting a title change and both will get a summary change. I will keep both original stories up just so people can see what I have changed. I also have another account (kissingyourblacksoul) where I have one story for the TV show Teen Wolf. The website I use to watch it does not work on the family desktop I have so it really hasn't been updated for the past month and half or 2 months. I will try to update that one soon. So if you guys have any questions feel free to PM me. Bye for now!

-Notveryconfidentgirl1999

P.s: I will be changing my name soon!


End file.
